Anton Khudobin
| birth_place = Ust-Kamenogorsk, Kazakh SSR, Soviet Union | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lb = 198 | position = Goaltender | catches = Left | league = NHL | team = Carolina Hurricanes | former_teams = Boston Bruins Minnesota Wild Houston Aeros Metallurg Magnitogorsk | ntl_team = Russia | draft = 206th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2004 | career_end = }} Anton Khudobin (born Anton Valerievich Khudobin on May 7, 1986) is a Russian professional ice hockey goaltender currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Minnesota Wild (206th overall) in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Anton began his hockey career in his native Kazakhstan, but moved to Russia at a young age and joined the Metallurg hockey school in Magnitogorsk in order to develop his game at a higher level. He was a consistent starter for Russia's national junior squad, earning a gold medal at the 2004 IIHF World Under-18 Championships and silver medals at the 2005 and 2006 IIHF World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Anton played as a backup for HC Metallurg before deciding to move to North America and play in the Canadian major-junior system. Anton played with the Saskatoon Blades of the Western Hockey League for the 2005-06 season, and helped them to their best regular-season finish in over a decade and backstopped them past the first round of the playoffs for the first time in six years. In 2006, Anton returned to Russia and took over back-up duties with Metallurg Magnitogorsk of the Russian Superleague (RSL), helping the team to the league championship. In the summer of 2007, three years after being drafted, he signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Minnesota Wild. Anton spent the following season splitting time between the AHL's Houston Aeros and the ECHL's Texas Wildcatters, earning top ECHL goaltender honors for 2007-08. In 2009-10, Anton made the full-time jump to the Aeros and made his NHL debut for the Wild on February 4, 2010, replacing the injured Josh Harding in a 4-2 win over the Edmonton Oilers. On February 6, 2010, Anton made his first NHL start, stopping 38 of 39 shots in a 2-1 win over the Philadelphia Flyers. Following a September 24, 2010 preseason knee injury to Harding, the Wild's full-time back-up goaltender, Anton was expected to take over that role for the Wild. However, the Wild opted instead to sign Jose Theodore to a one year contract, leaving Anton in the number-three position. Soon after the signing, he was returned to Houston. Anton was recalled by the Wild on January 8, 2011 to back up Theodore after starter Niklas Backstrom suffered a strained hip flexor. On January 12, 2011, Theodore suffered a similar injury and Anton replaced him in the third period of a 5-1 loss to the Nashville Predators. After a 4-1 loss to the visiting Colorado Avalanche on January 14, Anton posted his first career NHL shutout, making 32 saves in a 4-0 win over the visiting Vancouver Canucks. On February 28, 2011, Anton was traded to the Boston Bruins on February 28, 2011 in exchange for Jeff Penner and Mikko Lehtonen. Anton was assigned to the AHL's Providence Bruins. He finished the season strong and was called up as an emergency goalie for Boston during the playoffs. He was included on the team picture, and awarded a Stanley Cup ring. Since he did not play for Boston during the 2010-11 season, Anton's name could not be included on the Stanley Cup. On July 1, 2011, Anton signed a two-year contract extension with the Bruins. He served as the backup goaltender to Tuukka Rask during the lockout shortened season. On April 5, 2012, he played his first game with Boston earning himself a win against the Ottawa Senators. On July 5, 2013, the Carolina Hurricanes signed Anton to a one-year $800,000 contract. Career Statistics Playoff Statistics International Statistics International Play Russia}} Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:HC Metallurg Magnitogorsk players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Florida Everblades players Category:Goaltenders Category:Russian ice hockey goaltenders